By Fang and Claw
by Zeru'Xil
Summary: He always had a habit of charging into battle, this time he just had an actual plan while charging. Granted he thought he would die but then again he was considered an odd druid with a strange form of luck. Rated M just incase. First story so feel free to critique.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Thingy: I do not own any of Blizzard Activision's, (That's what they're called now right?) nor Rick Riordan's creations. I'm just a guy with a bucket in a sandbox that someone else owns.**

 **Critics are always welcome.**

 _ **Omnipotent Being**_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Spoken words"

 **Telepathy**

* * *

He had been one of the first who followed Malfurion Stormrage and the Cenarion Circle for over ten thousand years and fought on the front lines baring tooth and claw against the foes of nature and the Night Elves.

His angular face in all his forms bore a heavy slash across his chin from the Silithid in the first war against them and their master C'thun, countless other scars covered his body and mind, though ironically despite being relatively aggressive compared to his kin, he also advocated for peace the most among many of his brethren.

It had been a long journey full of experiences from the wonderful, to the current literal hell on Azeroth against Sargeras himself. He had not one moment that he would ever have changed. Well maybe a few but who didn't have those?

The forces of the Alliance and Horde, and all others who had flocked to this final stand to hold the line against the Burning Legion's most powerful and dangerous forces fought valiantly against the Dark Titan himself.

However even as he panted, his claws on the ground straining as he braced himself while yet another infernal crashed into the ground nearby, the druid could see it was a losing fight against the might of Sargeras. The Dark Titan of the Burning Legion was simply too much.

Animal eyes glared righteous murder at the molten bronze armor of Sargeras even as he clashed against the last remaining dragon flight Aspect, Ysera, her green scales slick with blood, green fire clashing against pulsating energies of the void, each blow against each other opening a tear in the fabric of reality.

Exhausted eyes kept watching the fight even as his jaws closed around yet another demon's neck, tearing it open in grisly fashion, praying for an answer even as his mind kept poking the thought of those tears as though on the verge of an epiphany.

It wasn't until he saw an imp get punted into the tear where it was instantly vaporized that he made the final click with his exhausted mind and an insane plan took root. It was absolutely insane, it would without a doubt kill him, but it would kill Sargeras. It was the opening they needed to save Azeroth and all other worlds from the Burning Legion.

Excitement took root over exhaustion, his adrenaline was spiking beyond anything he'd felt before, even as he drew in every scrap of willpower and the very essence of nature left on the battlefield. Calculations of the angle needed to knock into the Dark Titan, and the path of least resistance to get there as a tear would form.

His feline legs pushed against the ground sending him off like a rocket, glowing green and making a horrendous roar from green flames flickering across his body, and pouring forth from his maw. Righteous fury imbued his every movement, and never had he felt as alive as he felt in that moment. Justice would be delivered this day and so it was he had no regrets.

The Dark Titan had time to just begin turning from his latest reality tearing strike to see green, before a flying tackle knocked them both into the darkness and silencing the battlefield as both armies saw the demise of the master of the Burning Legion.

All he knew was pain, he could only guess the reason he hadn't been vaporized like Sargeras had been was the excessive amounts of natural energy permeating his being repairing him even as he was continuously evaporated by the void.

And then he felt it. Something so vast, so infinite that it defied the bounds of reality. Realities he realized with horror chained together in massive groups of universes acting as cells to something beyond his understanding, and even as his mind and soul screamed at its presence he could hear its voice echo across his very being, so gentle yet so massive compared to his finite existence.

 ** _"Sleep"_**

The voice commanded, and so he did. It would be some time before he would awake, even as countless tendrils of the being cocooned him from the void.

The being, one of the firstborn in all existences simply watched the druid for a moment that stretched an eternity. Then with remarkable gentleness simply said three words.

 ** _"You will do."_**

* * *

His awakening to the world was rather unceremonious and ungraceful. Mainly because he woke five feet above a lake reflecting the moon, had enough time to blink, then promptly was belly flopping into the water where he sputtered as water went up his nose.

Promptly shifting his form into that of a rather tiny orca, he swam for the shore and promptly shifted into his tall elvish form where he coughed and sputtered up the water his ungraceful entrance into consciousness had shoved into his lungs.

Muttering swears under his breath he pulled his long white hair out of his face so he wouldn't look so much like a drowned kitten even as he took note of how soaked his formfitting dark brown leather armor was, something he would have to deal with so it wouldn't shrink on him. Taking quick stock of his supplies he was relieved that his Hexweave Bags were still attached to his belt. Elune bless magical storage!

Though as he gazed around himself and at the sky, he wasn't entirely sure that shrinking clothes was a problem. The lone medium sized moon and unfamiliar stars on the other hand? Yes that would be a problem.

Feeling adrenaline spike into his system his sharp ears suddenly noted the vast sounds of the forest he was in, suddenly sounding less welcoming than before. Pale white eyes twitched erratically at every sound, every whisper of wind sounded like whispers by hidden foes, each nocturnal creature sounded like something that would enjoy his blood. His hands slowly made their way to his belt where he kept his trusty warglaives, faithful weapons that had first served his sister, then him when she fell in the War of the Ancients.

Armed and alone on an unknown planet? All in all this was turning into an absolutely _wonderful_ evening. Though he wasn't truly out of his depth yet. With the mage friends he had it wasn't exactly the first time he had woken up on the wrong world than the one he was born on. The main problem though was his last memory was jumping into the void with Sargeras, then _ohmyElunethathurts_ pain followed by… by nothing apparently he wasn't sure why he thought there was something there.

 _ **Nothing there eh? I guess your mind is still healing from witnessing my presence. I suppose you won't hear me for a while... pity.**_

 _Still deep breaths, just deep breaths_ , he thought to himself. First step would be to scout the area in his panther form before he could build a fire and figure out what to do next from then. _One step at a time._

Nodding decisively he turned around and between one step and the next was loping as a panther, his sleek and soaked silver form blending into the shadows of the forest, paw steps covered by the lake's lapping waves.

* * *

An hour later and some swearing as he struggled out of slightly shrunk leather, a cheery little fire hidden by some rocks had him naked and thankful he didn't end up in a frozen landscape for once. Frostfire Ridge in Draenor was _not_ a fun place to end up soaked in.

Though while he slowly dried up he found himself thankful he had his sister's warglaives with him. Thousands of years of experience said to keep on his toes and so he would. While scouting earlier he had noted a small empty cave hidden by some tree roots, so when his clothes dried he would make his way to set up shop there. Being in the open was not healthy on his mind when he didn't even know what type of wild life this world had.

Though most tracks were smaller animals as were the birds he found sleeping. Surely this world didn't have anything that dangerous did it?

 _ **Idiot.**_

He also couldn't get rid of the nagging sensation of being watched, nor the feeling that there was something whispering to him, disturbing him and reminding him of the battles he had participated in against the Old Ones on Azeroth.

 _ **Not entirely a wrong comparison in some ways. But those Old Ones are just a few grains of sand before me.**_

Inexplicably shivering he continued waiting for his clothes to dry before seeking shelter.

* * *

Four hours later and several harrowing battles against dogs that came out of the freaking _shadows_ had him swearing viciously even as he gnawed his way into the last hound's throat. Nothing that dangerous? Elune damn his naivety!

Any plan of finding shelter had been shoved to the wayside while his clothes were still damp and he heard chilling howls making their way towards him. Assuming this meant danger he had gotten dressed and ready for anything, and that anything had sprung from the shadows straight at his throat and only gotten more determined to chase him since.

Based upon what he'd observed these shadow hounds seemed to smell him even when submerged in water, so it wasn't his physical scent they'd been chasing. Something kept these hounds on his trail, though whatever it was it seemed to make them nervous at the same time even as the "scent" seemed to be growing weaker, given from the fact he had seen less of them as time moved on.

Maybe it was from the void? Whatever the case he had finally lost them for now it seemed, this latest pack had found him by sheer chance given their reactions of surprise at seeing him.

 _ **Well to beings of darkness I am rather… addicting. Then again you wouldn't know that yet would you elf?**_

"Seriously starting to hate these dogs" he ground out through a vicious snarl on his feline muzzle even as he shifted from his panther's form. Still the situation could be worse, at least he had found the first signs of civilization on this world since roughly an hour ago he had seen a village in the distance of what seemed like human shapes moving towards fields of grain near a river. It wasn't entirely far away and the hounds had seemingly given up since the howls moved further away from the village towards the east.

Sighing and closing his eyes he leaned his back against a tree and turned his next two options over in his mind. Though even without focusing on them the path to take seemed obvious but best to chew them over regardless. You didn't reach his age without being cautious from time to time after all.

While he could approach the humans (and how did so many humans get around anyways?!) there was no guarantee they were friendly or spoke the same language even. Though the first was the problem mainly, those mage friends of his had taught him a spell to translate his language. He didn't get how it worked exactly though, something about quantum mechanics and all sorts of things that had him drifting off. He was a druid dammit not a mage!

Or he could continue wandering around and hope he found something, anything that would give him a clue how to get home. But the odds of that were slim indeed, he had heard what Alleria Windrunner went through to get home, and she had known exactly where she was.

 _ **Go to the humans, elf, I'll deal with the spell.**_

Turning his eyes towards the west he sighed to himself. Humans it was, he only hoped it wasn't a farm of people like that Lord Garithos he'd heard about. Besides he had a hunch his spell would work.

Shrugging with his choice made he activated the runes on his warglaives that pulled the blades into the hilt and slipped them into his belt. It was generally best not to show up with weapons to meet farmers.

Getting a pitchfork in his ass was something he was planning on repeating _ever_ again.

 _ **Oh? This promises to be an interesting memory. Let's just see it then.**_

Another breeze whispered through the forest, this time carrying the sensation of laughter. It was starting to freak him out, just a bit.

 _ **Oh it should!**_

He shuddered.

* * *

In the end the positive side was they were friendly to him and his friend's language spell worked wonderfully. Downside was the humans seemed to think he was a servant of their Gods or something and it was starting to irritate him.

A long white eyebrow twitched erratically even as he was surrounded by chattering humans, all seeming to want to give him offerings and praising the Gods for their fortune of having his presence.

 _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ He chanted mechanically in his mind even as his patience with the situation frayed apart.

 _ **Focus, elf.**_

Gaining control of his strained psyche he took a deep breath and raised his hand in silence, something gained immediately as the human farmers gazed with wondrous eyes at the night elf.

Utilizing the skills of over ten thousand years of dealing with politicians the night elf pasted a kind smile upon his face before speaking in his deep baritone voice.

"Greetings I find myself lost after a battle against an ancient foe and would request you direct me towards the nearest city. Rest assured that assistance will be rewarded." The night elf made sure to carefully keep his body language relaxed and non-threatening to the farmers who immediately all but fell over themselves in drawing a crude map in the dirt and directed him to a city on the nearby coast called "Athens".

 _ **Athens eh? Well at least I know where I ended up tossing you. Just not which version, at least, not yet.**_

Three gold coins to each of the farmers later, and he was on his way, and feeling mischievous decided to give the humans a show. And so it was that between one step and the next he became a stag the likes of which they had never seen before, covered with runes painted on his white fur and ceremonial baubles on his antlers.

Leaving behind the dumbfounded humans and loping through the forest in his travel form it wasn't long at all until he found a road all his alarms went off as soon as his hoof touched the dirt path. _Something_ had become aware of him. _Something_ was coming at insanely fast speeds. And what's more, he had the most vauge impression that whatever it was, _it_ had been searching for him.

So naturally he did the thing his stag form's instincts were screaming. He bolted.

* * *

Hermes, arrived a scant minute after the druid bolted back into the woods. Surveying the scene all he found was prints of animals, though there were suspicious hoof prints of some animal that had placed a single foot upon the road then bolted.

Sighing Hermes took note of the location then flashed back to report to Olympus. Whatever had arrived needed to be found and soon, his father was starting to go off the walls in paranoia from the shockwave they had felt on existence when whatever this thing was arrived.

It didn't help that Apollo had gone off on a tangent about their very existence on this world creating ripples that would only grow as time went on.

Whatever the case at least they now had a base to start tracking it. "They" meaning Artemis.

* * *

It was only when he sensed the presence leave did the druid calm down. The last time he had felt such a presence was when Elune herself came to bless the allied forces before the final clash with the Legion.

Knowing the Gods here did in fact exist, and what's more, actively visited the world was rather startling.

Though not the worst thing to discover, the discovery however that these Gods were actively seeking him? Not so welcome a discovery.

 _ **Bah, you'll be fine. A little tweaking and the most paranoid of them won't blast you immediately.**_

His eye twitched erratically. He could swear he was hearing something, and he wasn't insane dammit! He didn't survive against Old Ones and worse to lose it on some random planet Elune knows where!

 _ **Jokes on you elf, we're**_ **all** _ **mad here.**_

Ears twitched and he held his breath listening. There was something there he was sure of it! It was just beyond his range of hearing it seemed. Whatever the case though the whispers at the edge of his hearing were beyond creepy, they had yet to seem malevolent. A stark comparison to the insidious whispers that C'thun had used for example.

Shifting from his stag form he knelt on the ground and placed his right hand upon the earth while centering himself. While he wasn't the best at tracking he was still highly skilled in comparison to the average human hunter. The benefits of immortal life and all that.

Taking deep breaths he focused upon nature, immersing himself in the energies of life and death occurring naturally within miles of his location. His spectral gaze focused from the smallest of ants to the group of immortal girls to the fish in the rivers. His gaze covered everything and nothing at the same time as he pushed it to its limits, sensing in the distance a large human settlement to the west he assumed was Athens.

"Immortals?" he breathed breaking his connection in shock, normally he didn't gloss over sentient beings, but whoever the immortals were they were bathed in nature's energy. Curiosity raged in him as he gnawed on his lip. While the humans had seemed friendly, they had also assumed him to be a servant of the Gods or something ludicrous like that. He had no guarantee that whoever these immortals were could be friendly.

 _ **Seek Athens, by the time you arrive we should be able to talk. You need more information anyways, elf.**_

At best they were friendly, at worst hostile, and then there were several hundred shades of gray in between. It would be best to find out more from this "Athens" and find more information on these Gods and immortals to get a measure of their character. Even if second hand after all it would be more information than he currently had.

Centering himself once more he scanned for the immortals and found them easily now that he knew what to look for. Taking time to observe their life's signatures he memorized them then withdrew his mind. While whoever they were had yet to gain the presence of a god, it did not mean that one would not soon arrive to guide their search. Besides if they were anything like Elune and Malorne, the god would notice his astral presence and easily trace him from there.

Still he did need to buy time to gather information and while flying would gain him a good chunk, just based on his trail they would be able to guess his destination. Which is where his current plan came in. The mantra to always be prepared had served him well and still would, and so it was with a triumphant "Aha!" the druid pulled a vial of goopy luminescent yellow liquid.

With a single dose of this his very scent and body would change to that of a human and should help scramble the immortals on his trail. Downside was he would keep his glowing silver eyes but those could be covered by his sister's enchanted blindfold he kept around his neck quite easily.

Pinching his nose and drinking the concoction with a grimace he felt the effects kick in immediately, and without hesitating a moment, his form shifted into a massive hawk that took off immediately.

 _ **That tasted foul. Least I know to disconnect our senses for next time.**_

This time he could sense the voice in the wind was displeased over something, but he did not let it deter him. Answers were close and he needed that information to know how best to handle his introduction to these gods, and so, with a mighty beat of his wings he soared towards the coastal city of Athens.

* * *

 **First chapter of the product of my boredom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the properties of Blizzard, Rick Riordan, their publishers, nor the work of the legendary H.P. Lovecraft.**

 **Took a while to write this since I have no internet at the moment, and have been too busy to really do anything.**

 **Also couldn't decide on whether to make the voice Chaos or one of the other random thingies I thought of using for a number of days. But! With excessive use of a coin toss I narrowed it down to the Darkness.**

 **Not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I figure I'll improve as I learn and go forth.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 **Darkness**

 **I'll edit the first chapter later, it is kinda late at the moment. Also will spruce up this chapter within the next few days as well since Bold and italics seem to not want to stick. The conversion from Word to Doc X was not... seamless.**

 **Edit: I am retarded, found the problem, will fix when not so tired.**

 **Edit Two: Decided to remove italics from the Darkness.**

* * *

As he circled high above Athens the druid was somewhat surprised by the sights of the city.

The architecture alone was eerily reminiscent of the designs he had observed in multiple Titan facilities on Azeroth, as well as bearing similarities to his own people's designs. He wasn't entirely sure if the similarities disturbed him or were a relief that some things were familiar.

That said he found there was beauty to the city and its people who wore togas made of cloth. A simplicity he found refreshing.

Though the soldiers he saw amused him no end. Bronze weapons? His warglaives would be able to tear through those with very little resistance to say nothing of his animal forms abilities. At least he knew he would be able to defend himself with relative ease if assaulted by the humans. Though at the same time he knew that the immortals, plus newly arrived god, on his trail would most likely be armed with much better weaponry.

 _'Better equipment is something you gain over time after all, to say nothing of the favoritism Gods are prone to.'_ he mused to himself while looking for a nondescript place to land. Keen eyes raked over the city before finding a small area by some trees that had few people around, immediately guiding his descent with lazy flicks of his wings and tail feathers, he began making his way to the small grove he had spotted.

* * *

Several stolen clothes later and a few taverns later he sat on a rock and muzzled on the stories the drunk's and bards had gladly shared with him about their Gods and their Gods behaviors.

The information was both more than he had hoped for, yet not exactly the most welcoming of tales. He hadn't gathered much beyond the basics of these Greek Gods but even what he had gathered did not bode well for him. From the sound of it they often flirted between three extremes of action. Either the Greek Gods favored you, ignored you, or cursed you.

The middle option was evidently not going to happen and given how the immortals plus god had been searching over the city for the past few hours following all the hundreds of false trails he had left throughout Athens, he was leaning to them smiting him. The ironic part of this whole thing was the Goddess herself, a rather pretty silver eyed child with auburn hair, had ran past him several times now. Then again she was following the animal tracks and was rapidly narrowing the trails to this side of the city. Though he wasn't all that surprised she had yet to catch on to the fact he could become humanoid yet, he was very good at leaving false trails.

The favored option was definitely out of reach given the irritation on her face each time she ran past, which left him with the divine retribution option, or hopefully he would be able to talk his way out the small hole he had dug himself.

 **Oh look here she comes again.**

The worst thing of this entire day on this world so far was those whispers that were real! He was not going insane! This time he could swear he heard words just on the edge of his consciousness sounding much closer. From the rate they had grown from barely audible to audible on the edge of understanding, just a little louder and he would hear what they had been saying.

 **Louder eh? Then let's try shouting. Pay attention!**

Eyes bulged, his ears twitched erratically and he fell over with a cry. 'Now that one I heard!' he thought wincing and rubbing his head. Whatever the whispers was evidently was in his mind which was a rather unwelcome thought.

 **Unwelcome or not, I am why you live elf.**

Freezing and ignoring the way the few nearby humans were watching him and whispering to each other while shooting him concerned glances. Evidently acting like you were hearing things did make people nervous.

"What are you?" he whispered to the air glancing around and trying to sense the presence of any undead or spirits other than the god and immortals still running around after his trails.

 **Ah, well shouting seemed to get the job done, excellent!** **As for your question I am many things, but what you need to know for now is you exist due to my interference. I shall fill you in on the rest later.** The voice declared in a cultured tone that sounded as if hundreds of people spoke over one another.

The druid growled in rage at the arrogant declaration, his eyes narrowing only to wince as a lance of blazing hot agony dashed through his mind, as well as sensing a powerful sensation of warning.

 **I suggest you do not take that sort of tone with me. While I may have saved your life it does not mean we are familiar enough for you to sass at me. Also now is not the best time to inform you as to what I am. See if you can survive this initial meeting, afterwards, we shall talk then. I suggest you look up, the Goddess has arrived.** The voice chided him sternly only to finish with unconcealed amusement and a friendly tone.

Carefully filtering his thoughts so as to not provoke the ambiguous beings wrath, the druid looked up with silver eyes, only to gaze into angry eyes just down the road from him.

Taking in the form of the Goddess in front of him and sensing the fellow immortals circling around him, the druid pondered what move to make. This pondering only lasted as long as he kept his mouth shut, which was to say not very long.

"What do you want?" snapped out before his mind could even stop the words from forming and he winced as the irritated god's eyes began to glow. _'That's never a good sign'_

 **That, druid, is Artemis the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, Wilderness, the Moon and Archery. She also hates men, I'd recommend either apologizing for the disrespect or a tactical retreat.** The increasingly annoying voice droned out in his ear. Wincing mentally at the information and filing away the domains of the Goddess for later perusal the druid licked suddenly dry lips.

Focusing on the Goddess before him, the elf straightened and bowed politely to Artemis, whilst debating which the best approach to use. "Greetings my Lady, I ask forgiveness for the disrespect for I have had a trying day and am unfamiliar with these lands and customs." Ah formality approach… he was terrible at it, for he never had patience to maintain the style of speech. This would not bode well.

"We know you are new to these lands, man, your capture has been ordered by Zeus, King of Olympus, come peacefully or we will make you come." Artemis declared in a stern melodious voice, even while he audibly heard the drawstrings of at least thirty bows surrounding him.

Resisting the urge to click his teeth in annoyance he rose from his bow and maintained a stoic yet humble demeanor as he bared his hands, palms up, to his sides. "I shall come quietly I assure you, my Lady, however I must also inform you this is not my natural form. I needed to gain my bearings and so took a potion that changed my form into that of a man. With your permission I would dispel the effects to show honesty to your King and Council."

 _'If I didn't hate the centuries I served as a politician I would be thankful. Keeping the demeanor you need for diplomacy is a pain'_ he thought with an internal cringe. ' _As Illidan was fond of saying, patience is not one of my virtues.'_

Whatever the case, Artemis seemed placated by his words and gave a slow nod while eyeing him with more suspicion. "Do it but be forewarned, the wrong move and my Huntresses will release their arrows."

Nodding slowly his understanding and hearing the strings stretched further, the druid carefully pulsed his mana to disrupt the potions influence on his skin, while taking care to do it slowly. The last thing he needed was to be covered by a plume of smoke and startle the archers into shooting him.

With a ripple the druid was revealed, dark purple skin, long white hair and long pointed eyebrows and ears. _'I have to admit, her expression is hilarious.'_

Artemis' eyes had widened considerably at his alien appearance and her mouth had only slightly opened before she snapped out of it and glared at him.

"What manner of creature are you?" Artemis demanded "You are no Fae, though you do look similar. Speak!" she commanded the last word filled with the power to command, and had he not been familiar with mind influencing effects he might have fallen under her sway.

Still to avoid antagonizing the Goddess he chose to answer instead, while saluting by putting a fist behind his back and one across his chest. "My name is Evaedir Tedronai, and I am an Arch Druid of the Kaldorei race of Azeroth, it is my honor to make your acquaintance."

 **Those names have no meaning to her you realize?** The voice's amused tone drawled, straining his efforts to maintain a stoic face.

 _'You aren't helping'_ he hissed back at it, only for it to scoff in amusement.

"I have never heard of the Kaldorei nor this Azeroth. Where is this land you speak of druid? Is it to the north with the Celts?" Artemis asked in a suspicious tone, her silver eyes boring holes into his head.

 **Told you.** He ignored the smug voice.

 _'Scary eyes'_ Evaedir thought, feeling a bead of sweat form on the side of his head. Coming out of his salute and holding his palm up in front of him he carefully channeled his mana into an illusion of Azeroth as he had seen it in a Titan facility. "Azeroth was the world I was born on a little over ten thousand years ago. After a war against the forces of the Burning Legion, an army of nigh infinite demons that conquered countless worlds. I was… taken here by a being of power after a suicidal attack against the leader of the Legion. Truthfully I mean you and your people no harm. I just wish to seek a way home."

Artemis' gaze bored into his as she judged his truthfulness, before with a swift nod, twitched her fingers. Hearing the sound of the bows surrounding him ease back from fully drawn to standby, Evaedir breathed a sigh of relief. Arrow wounds could be annoying depending on the type of head used.

"Regardless of whether or not that is your goal you have still been ordered to be detained and brought before the Olympian Council. If you speak truthfully then your presence here is not a threat, but if you have lied to me…" Artemis trailed off her melodious voice taking a dark tint at the end that left very little to his imagination as to what would happen to him if he did lie. Good thing he only ever told half-truths and truths, it made lying much easier.

Be sure of your words then, they do have a God of Truth after all. Evaedir vaguely noted that the voice seemed contemptuous of the Truth God and marked in down in his mind for later. Never know when small facts come in handy after all.

"Perfectly understandable, my Lady. I must confess while I have heard from the humans here legends of Olympus, I am rather excited to see it myself." Evaedir stated honestly. _'New world, new sights, and the Gods and immortals still have excessive arrogance in their life. Some things never change.'_

"Be prepared to be awed then. Huntresses to me! We're going back to Olympus, group up." Artemis smirked with pride while issuing commands to her Huntresses.

Evaedir eyed her Huntresses curiously since there were more than he had calculated, a brief brush with his senses showed him why. Some of the more fair ones were evidently not human and had he not been looking for their presence in the world's energy he wouldn't even have known they were there.

"I hope for your sake you aren't thinking of anything untoward towards my hunters?" Artemis warned, a frown upon her face as she eyed him with suspicion.

Granted with the behavior of her family caution was warranted towards men. The Gods here made _Cenarius_ celibate by comparison.

"No just there was more than I calculated, some of them seem to blend into nature almost seamlessly." Evaedir explained as he continued to eye the Huntresses of Artemis curiously, as they gazed back with distrust. "The effect isn't unheard of amongst the nature spirits of Azeroth, just usually they aren't corporeal beings. Not much more than balls of energy actually. With the exception of our Ancient's."

"I see, undoubtedly the ones you can't sense are the native nature spirits in my group. They live inside bodies of water, and trees, which explains their camouflaging effects to your senses. However be sure to keep a distance from my hunters regardless, and prepare to be flashed to Olympus." Artemis warned him while running her eyes over her hunters, making sure they were all in range of her and were continuing to watch the druid.

"Of course, my Lady, I just found it interesting is all. May I take it that flashing is your version of portals, or teleportation?" Evaedir asked hiding his unease at trusting a foreign form of transport. _'If it's anything like the Dark Portal, I will simply fly there.'_

Artemis looked surprised at the question before her usual glare of suspicion formed again. Was nice to know the Gods could be surprised though. "Probably for the best you asked that now, the first time can be… disorienting to those unused to it."

"I have experienced many forms of transportation and I honestly doubt it could be worse than a demonic powered gate way between worlds." Apparently that was a strange thing to say considering the looks of disbelief Evaedir received. 'Lack of travel between worlds isn't the most auspicious of beginnings for my hopes of reaching Azeroth.'

 **The people of this world have never had contact with the Burning Legion. You're currently several universes away honestly.** The voice drawled as though reading a boring document, rather than crushing his hopes of getting home. **The odds of even getting remotely near your home again are against you, druidling. Though the Titan Hecate, or the Goddess Athena may be able to help you.**

 _'I am universes away? Travel between just two worlds requires ridiculous sums or power alone!'_ The despair of this callously delivered information must have shown on his face because Artemis eyed him with some distant concern. Waving off her look he smiled somewhat bitterly. "It just settled in how far from home I am, I did not arrive through…conventional methods after all."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow but left it at that. "Brace yourself."

Evaedir's muscles tensed and with a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

The Arch Druid let out a mild groan, both from being partially blinded by the light, and from the effects of the transportation itself. _'Still not as bad as the Dark Portal at least.'_

 **Well now isn't this a sight I haven't seen in a while. I always did like the design of the Greeks before I slept.** The voice commented airily. It seemed more cheerful than before at least, probably because things were moving on.

 _'You aren't a very quiet one are you?'_ Evaedir sent back to it dryly, as he opened his eyes, only to blink in surprise. 'There are more people than I had anticipated.' A dry chuckle was his answer from his benefactor.

Olympus was quite a bit bigger than he expected, and was rather awe inspiring. Massive painted temples and buildings dotted the surface of the mountain following a spiraling road to the mountain's peak, where a truly large temple sat upon the mountains peak. He could sense the undeniable powers of Gods here, as well as the vast energies of nature itself channeled throughout the city.

There were many beings he could only assume were minor gods as well as what looked like less hairy versions of his satyrs and more of the Greek nature spirits, making their way through the city, trading with one another, and in some areas, what seemed to be sparring circles.

"A beautiful city, it reminds me of the City of the Titan's I saw during our war against the Legion." Evaedir commented.

A smirk of pride graced Artemis' face as she took in his awe. Though she did glare at him when he mentioned there being a city of Titans.

"There are free Titans elsewhere? Answer fast druid." Artemis demanded in a voice of iron, her eyes narrowed and hands near her hunting blades.

Blinking in shock at her change in tone and body language, the druid eyed her warily. "The Titans were the ones that shaped many worlds where I come from, they were each capable of reshaping a world on their own. Many of their actions shaped the very foundation of our world's civilization, both good and bad." Frowning Evaedir eyed the Goddess in front of him, "I doubt the Titans I know are the same as yours, I was dragged universes away from my original world I am told, and the Titans were still working on my original universe. They cherish order above all things, they would not leave our universe until finished with their task."

Artemis eyed him dubiously he noted. He wasn't surprised, he lived through most of his world's history and even he had trouble wrapping his head around some of it.

"You speak as though you have traveled to other worlds. Regardless of your surety in your statement, it is something I highly doubt." She told him bluntly, though her eyes did take on a calculating tinge. Not that the druid was worried for his people. Gods could be killed, both Horde and Alliance could attest to that.

"Travel to other worlds wasn't entirely unheard of for my world. We actually fought a number of wars against the Legion on numerous worlds. As well as one mostly destroyed world." Evaedir shrugged, he imagined that when the fight would be taken to the Legion the number of worlds fought on would increase dramatically.

 **Oh, that… The crusade against the Burning Legion has been going on for a few hundred years now. With the leaders dead they managed to push them back into the Twisting Nether some time ago. Now both sides are building their forces for the final confrontation. You were asleep for some time it honestly slipped my mind. It wasn't the most important thing for me to keep an eye on.**

 _'You don't think letting me know that I've been gone for hundreds of years important enough to let me know?'_ Evaedir fought hard to keep his face and eyes the same while wanting to scream with sheer rage. 'Its facts like that, which you might want to inform me of in the future.' All Evaedir received in response was a mirthful chuckle.

Turning to a still calculating Artemis and smiling jovially despite his rage, he inclined his head to Artemis. "I shall follow your lead, my Lady."

"Of course, we're heading to the top, be sure not to consume any of the foods or drinks. There's a good chance they would ignite you from the inside out." She informed with a smirk and making Evaedir raise his eyebrow. _'I wonder if she means that literally or not.'_

 **Knowing her? Since you're a man, I rather doubt she'd complain if you burst into flames. Then again she might not hate men that much, but at the moment you are a potential threat. So probably no complaints.**

Evaedir's eyebrow made a microscopic twitch. The voices cheerful tones were surprisingly more irritating than the insidious whispers of the Old Ones.

The journey to the top of Olympus took less time than he would have guessed, but with Artemis leading the way through shortcuts and up stairways, the entire time the crowds parting in front of her the journey was over in short order.

Gazing up at the monolithic marble temple Evaedir let out a low whistle. For a building that was several thousand years old, the sleek marble looked freshly polished and gleamed resplendently beneath the midday sun.

Glorious as the imposing temple was however, his mind could not help but go back to the Throne of the Titans he had witnessed as the leaders of Azeroth sought help against the burning legion. Compared to that structure made of starlight, gold and silver, while showing a map of the very universe upon its silver and gold roof, this temple of the Greeks fell rather short.

Eyeing the obviously proud Artemis beside him, the druid wisely chose to keep that notation to himself. Based upon her reaction earlier, the hostility the Gods felt towards their ancestor Titans was rather high. Best not to provoke another reaction even if she seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt that his Titans and theirs were different beings altogether.

"Any advice one might ask for as to keep one's head attached, my lady?" Evaedir couldn't help but ask. He would have asked the voice, but it seemed more amused with this whole situation and tended to keep information to itself from what he gathered.

 **You could try asking me anytime. Besides they won't kill you. If necessary I will just nudge them in the right direction, you are mine after all and it wouldn't do for me to let you slip away so easily.**

 _'Statements like that are prone to unnerving me quite a bit.'_

 **You have no idea.** The voice stated with unending amusement and ending the conversation with a morbidly dark chuckle. Evaedir turned his attention to an amused Artemis, who was visibly debating offering advice on the situation.

"Offer respect to the Gods and wait until spoken to before answering." Artemis said finally as she signalled her Hunters to wait by the entrance. "Come, we must not keep my Father waiting."

Following Artemis a step behind to her right, the druid eyed the hallways they walked through on the way to the throne room. Marble and gold statues of the God's deeds and their favored children lined the pathways.

 _'Is it just me or are most of these of Zeus and his children?'_ A somewhat disturbed druid sent to the voice for confirmation. _'The arrogance displayed here is such I haven't seen since Garrosh Hellscream was Warchief.'_

 **Zeus always has been the most arrogant of all the Greek Gods. Believe me it gets so much worse before it gets better.** The voice commented showing a remarkable amount of disgust for Zeus. **To this day he remains one of the few foolish enough to challenge me, whilst knowing exactly what I am. Even his ancestors, Chaos and Order avoid me, and he had the gall to challenge me? He sickens me. Granted I don't know this incarnation so I might just be bias.** The voice hissed its displeasure out with an amazing amount of vitriol and condemnation.

 _'If he sickens you that much, why is he still alive? If you could move me across entire universes, I highly doubt a single God would stand much of a chance against you.'_ Evaedir asked while admiring the craftsmanship on another statue. 'Also no offense, but you begin to remind me of the Old Ones, and they weren't the most benevolent beings around.'

 **Different universes produce different results, and I rarely punish beings across universes for that reason. Unfortunately Zeus is almost always this arrogant for the most part, it generally takes a few thousand years longer from this point for him to mellow.** The voice informed somewhat cheerfully. Its voice was starting to take a slightly hypnotic undertone, Evaedir noticed with some mild unease. **As for the Old Ones, they are descended from me in a long path way. The Old Ones of Azeroth are rather watered down in malevolence compared to me and my brother's spawn. Personally, I myself was asleep since I spawned my only daughter. That is at least until you came along and woke me up.**

 _'Your kind created the Old Ones of Azeroth?' Horrified fascination and a sick sense of dread began to grow. I'm not entirely sure I did the right thing waking you up then, no matter that Sargeras had to fall.'_ The druid was glad Artemis was not talkative, maintaining a stoic face was rather hard when you wanted to smash your face into one's palm. **His insides were screaming at him guilty murder that he just woke up something that declared it was corrupting beyond belief in its nature.**

 **No need to worry, I am the most tame of the three of us, unlike the other two who would have thanked you through mind shattering means, I gave you a new chance at life. Granted I also attached a fragment of my very essence to you, but everything does have a price.** The voice sounded horrifically cheerful at his discomfort, and to his horror he noticed the shadows in the temple were growing darker, more foreboding and lengthening. Eyes began to form in the shadows, following his movement, each one with three pupils reminiscent to that of an octopus and wreathed in writhing shadows.

A brief glance at Artemis showed it was only to his perception though, that or it was masking it's presence from her. Both thoughts terrified him for different reasons.

The main fear was that the more the voice spoke, the more he could feel it and how utterly alien it was. This was compounded by the fact that just by speaking to him, he could tell its very presence was starting to intrude upon the physical world, breaking down the borders of reality.

The other fear was simpler, he woke it up, and so far only he noticed exactly what was going on around him. The voice had hidden its effects from the Gods even while manifesting a shard of its power in the very seat of theirs.

Vague hopes that perhaps the voice was not as terrible as its kin were being shattered with each word it spoke. The connection between them from its attachment strengthened at a terrifying rate, each spurt of growth only emphasizing how very wrong the being was. It felt as though entire universes of darkness and corruption were being channeled into his soul, and this was a fragment of its essence?

Suspicions growing at the graciousness of his new parasite grew in his mind. _'Why are you being so friendly now? In the beginning you were condescending and abrupt with me, now you offer information freely. What is your goal with me?'_ Even asking the voice a question strengthened the bond and the druid shuddered at the feeling of wrongness growing inside his very being.

 **My personality is a work in progress as it isn't exactly something I could have, nor wanted to have until now. It is as simple as that. Furthermore the more we connect the more I can comprehend emotions, naturally since what you felt most recently was rage at the legion, rage is what I felt first too. It created some interesting ripples in my domain.** The voice explained almost oozing amusement at the discomfort its words created. **Do not worry, once we are in sync, you will be a whole new person so to speak, as will I.**

 _'That is not something I want! Especially not if it comes from an influence like you!'_ Evaedir hissed back at it, the wrongness growing at a terrifying rate. _'Why do this? What do you want with me? Why seek comprehension when your kin corrupted without question?'_ Panic and paranoia was bubbling under the surface and his face was beginning to reflect it. Where once he had maintained a flawless poise, if anyone looked they would see the cracks on his demeanor, and a wild encompassing terror in his eyes.

 **Truthfully my kind is limited as much as we are infinite. Nothing more than forces that simply exist, I sought to change that, by using you as a catalyst.** The voice trailed off thoughtfully giving the impression of a friendly old man tapping his chin. It felt so wrong. **As for the change in your mind, do not despair. After I shoved you in a time bubble for a few trillion years I spent time making the process safe, then I began to drip power into you in slivers of my essence. The process affected you in such a way you were minimally changed.**

 _'Why take such care? Going by your kin, you are not such a being to do things for the sake of others.'_ The druid asked weakly as he reviewed his thoughts since waking to see if he could spot the changes made while he slept. If there were any would he even see it? The Old Ones were subtle beyond belief, who knows what their distant ancestor could do.

 **I need you to be capable of free will, so that I could learn and evolve from your experiences. Naturally I could not risk an unperfected process upon you. So I experimented upon your kind from across other universes other than the one you came from. I took care to use each life to the full potential, and it only took several trillion to get the dosages right.** The voice sounded proud of itself, even as it described mutating and obliterating trillions of lives to protect his. Evidently horror and guilt were things it didn't comprehend yet. That or it did and simply didn't care.

Regardless, the sheer pride it oozed with its statement of having eradicated trillions of lives had the druid speechless even as he looked into the shadows towards the eyes, and saw that they were indeed, filled to the brim with pride.

Either uncaring of his horror or ignoring it the voice continued on cheerfully. **Why my brothers even watched what I did and began their own experiments. I am surprised though that they never did think to view the world through the eyes of a mortal to evolve ourselves. Then again I am the one that connects most with the physical realm so the most creativity is mostly with myself.**

Bile rose in the night elf's throat. _'You see nothing wrong with this do you._ ' It wasn't a question. The being simply did not comprehend right or wrong, it simply was.

 **My kind is unchanging, with the exception of my father, only me and my brothers are even capable of breaking free from our chains of existence. The rest of our kin simply exist, and though they have free range of movement in acting on whims of fancy, they do not truly have free will. Unless we change them, but we aren't that generous yet, if ever.**

' _This whole situation became dark on multiple levels really, really fast'_ a whiplashed druid thought, his mind churning over the knowledge the eldritch being was imparting upon him. _'How can I change you and your kin? Your very presence in me is as unchanging as the stars!'_

 **Even stars change, though it does take time. Now I think we have stayed in the same hallway long enough. Once you calm yourself, we may proceed. My corruption upon you will fade to manageable levels soon also. I may have been a little… excited to demonstrate my power.**

Taking in his surroundings Evaedir noted that they were in the same hallway as when the conversation began. He and Artemis had just kept walking infinitely in a loop, she in what he could only assume was an illusion or form of mind control, and he himself, through the fact his mind was focused solely upon his new passenger and had stopped noticing the bizarre scenery long ago.

Deciding to take his time and recuperate himself Evaedir walked to a wall and sat down and spent an hour watching the eyes in the shadows watch him and Artemis. While he rested Evaedir watched Artemis walk on an infinite loop to the end of the hall where she would disappear, only to reappear at the hallway's beginning.

Eventually after an extra few hours the druid no longer felt like the corruption of the universe was crawling in his skin and so he stood up with a sigh. _'May as well get this over with. Then bathe for a year.'_

 **That's the spirit! ** Chirped the familiar and dreaded voice. How a being of corruption and chaos could be so happy sounding was beyond him. Slowly the darkness in the hall faded along with the eyes until Artemis was nearly upon him. **Just fall in line and be ready to be disappointed. These Gods are… rowdy in their youth.**

 _'Joy.'_ Evaedir managed to express all his displeasure at the situation in a word oozing with acid. _'Just what is your name anyways?'_

 **By my nature I have no name, merely a title the humans have called me before. Magnum Tenebrosum, the Unnamed Darkness. I am the God of Slaves and father of darkness. Progenitor of Shub-Niggurath too now that I think about it.** The voice proclaimed with enough dramatic flair an actor would be jealous. **Perhaps I shall choose a name once I have evolved. Until then just call me the Dark.**

'What manner of Darkness are you then?' Evaedir asked curiously. Seeing as he was stuck with this thing he wanted to know more about its nature, and every bit would help.

 ** _All_.** The voice declared smugly. **Also we have arrived, be ready to talk fast by the way. Zeus is notorious for being a shoot first, ask later, type of ruler.**

 _'Joy._ ' Evaedir hissed out, the acid in the word impressing his passenger with its venom.

Taking in the final hallway he found himself in, the druid had to be impressed. Ornate bronze and gold doors inlaid with the symbols of power of the Gods rested beneath a massive marble archway. Six pillars on each side of the hall stood beneath a ceiling depicting a mosaic of fluffy white clouds. Twelve statues depicting the Gods, each with almost lifelike detail lined the walls between each pillar.

"Wait here until the council calls for you." Turning to the druid Artemis commanded, as her form grew to double the druid's height. With that final command, she disappeared in a brief flash leaving the druid relatively alone with his new found symbiotic God.

 **Well...this is what boredom feels like. I hate it already.**

Evaedir face palmed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope people enjoyed that, thanks to those who followed and Favorited, any suggestions on what to do with the Darkness, or its final personality let me know. How do you write something beyond comprehension anyways?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson, nor any of the Cthulhu Mythos, nor works of Blizzard.**

 **Took awhile to get this out. Not sure what to do with the Olympians as they're rather young for immortals. Figure They were not always the way they were in Percy's time and that events mellowed them out.**

 **The Darkness is kinda high in hindsight. At least that's what I experienced going from numb to feeling is like, a bit of euphoria, then balance.**

 **Kind of rushed the end because I wanted to get on with the story and away from the Gods since I haven't decided on how to flesh them out yet.**

* * *

' _Life,'_ Evaedir mused to himself _'is a truly strange journey.'_

It had been about three hours since Artemis had left him alone in the hallway, and after the first half hour of listening to the Dark's complaints of boredom, had reluctantly offered to play a game of Hearthstone with it. Fortunately he was now calmer and could no longer _feel_ the being he was playing against.

Which meant he was now playing a card game with an eldritch being of incomprehensible power. A being of incomprehensible power and malevolence in the form of a rather cute octopus holding up several cards. The being in question was so friendly that if he still couldn't recall with perfect clarity the sheer malevolent darkness the being infused him with, he might even think it was a kind being. It was a scary talent the being had; the ability to mask its malevolent nature. _'Then again some shadows just can't be seen through.'_

 **I win again Lews Therin.** The familiar echoing voice declared smugly, octopus eyes curving in a smile. **That makes fifteen wins for you to my thirty. Again?**

' _Who's Lews Therin? And sure why not.'_ The druid sighed in exasperation with the situation. _'What are the Gods doing in there that's taking so long anyways?'_

 **Oh they forgot about us some time ago, currently they're arguing about Zeus cheating on Hera again and spawning some wretched baby called Heracles.** The octopus remarked, whilst shuffling its Warlock deck with six tentacles, the other two scratched the side of its head. **As for Lews Therin, he was just someone whose soul fights against me every other cycle of his world. The cyclical nature of that world has trapped both him and my fragment in endless combat. I rather like him, he is a good opponent.**

' _You like someone that challenges you consistently? I thought you hated Zeus for the same reason?'_ the druid quirked his eyebrow at the octopus while he finished shuffling his Mage deck.

 **Zeus challenged me knowing exactly what I was. Lews Therin knows he's facing something beyond his understanding, yet perseveres regardless. Totally different situations.** The Dark Octopus declared airily, his tentacles flipping a coin to determine who had the first move.

' _So you just hate being challenged when they understand your nature then?_ ' Evaedir clarified, playing the first move _. 'Not the strangest form of pride, but it is there.'_ He mused to himself, remembering the spike of pain the Dark had inflicted when he got too "sassy" earlier that day. _'Though it does seem friendlier now. But appearances are deceiving with this one.'_

 **More or less** , the octopus "shrugged" and played its turn. **For the past few hundreds of years I spent attached to you, I have mellowed. A side effect of the euphoria of experiencing your emotions in your memories. It was…** _ **addictive**_ **.** The octopus eyed him with a disturbing level of hunger that made the druid uncomfortable. **Not to say the euphoria will stay. Eventually I will find an equilibrium as the metamorphosis between us continues.**

That the Dark was apparently drugged on his emotions was a direction Evaedir did _not_ want to go towards at the moment. _'So… when you "experimented", did you leave any survivors?'_ the druid changed the subject with a shudder, whilst playing his cards. _'Sane survivors that is.'_ He considered it further. _'Sane and non-monstrous actually.'_

The octopus eyed him knowingly over its Hearthstone cards. **Seeking allies then? I don't mind, though you are not likely to meet any time soon, there are in fact two others such as yourself, the rest I absorbed into my realm.** The Octopus eyed its bulbous head as it pondered whether to share information. **One is in stasis until I decide where to send it, the other is in a state of conflict for its soul. That's what happens though when you consume a Prime Evil in an attempt to strip it of its power.**

' _I'm not sure I want to know what a Prime Evil is. Though I am surprised you haven't chosen a side, or is this a test for that person?'_ The Arch Druid received a legendary card of himself and played it with a quirked eyebrow. _'Did not know I was even in this game at this point. But the card's effect is ironic…'_ Evaedir eyed the card that would sacrifice itself for other friendly cards. _'Annoyingly ironic.'_ He eyed the octopus. _'I wonder if he influenced the makers to add that card to the game.'_

 **It was already decided that the Nephilim would win. The Prime Evil simply does not have the same drive to live as immortals have trouble comprehending death.** The God of Slaves snickered at the Arch Druid legendary and played his counter. **The one in stasis interests me more. They are both more eldritch than mortal, yet retain much of their sanity and memories. Once they have pieced themselves together again I shall decide what to do with them.**

' _So no help from that end for now.'_ Evaedir made a sound of agreement while he eyed the game board dubiously as he probed the Dark's defenses. _'So I have been wondering. You mentioned earlier in the day that you had a "right direction" for the Gods to move in. What exactly do you want me to be doing with or for them?'_

The Dark Octopus smirked at the druid as it shored up its defenses for the next turn. **My actions are causing large ripples in the metaphysical community. So for now you would best serve me if you were to keep an eye upon the demigods here to build good will amongst the fragments of my associates. Eventually I will send you to other lands to continue that effort.**

Evaedir stared at the octopus with a curious expression even as he set up his own trap for the God before him. _'There are other manifestations present here? Also aren't demigods notorious for getting into insane amounts of trouble?'_

The cephalopod made an acknowledging hum while eying him knowingly. Though it did show a flicker of displeasure at the druid's trap. Most will approach you, some will test you, and others might hunt you. Though I am keeping this location hidden, the ruse will not last forever. Few will actually care about you, other than to figure out what I am doing. While not the most powerful, I do exercise some of the highest control of my domains. And yes, you will come to hate demigods.

' _Dangerous odds and horrid luck aren't that odd for a champion of Azeroth.'_ He sent in a deadpan tone, even as he began his own offensive against the eldritch octopus.

 **Perhaps** **.** The octopus smiled with a malicious undertone, before narrowing its eyes on its cards. **It would seem that this is your win. Just in time too, Athena finally remembered you. Apparently you being found in Athens triggered another argument between them all.** The cards and board all evaporated into a black mist that faded in seconds. **You won't be in fatal danger so long as you show respect.**

' _What about other dangers?'_ The druid sent the irritated thought back at the octopus, which only let out a soft chuckle as it evaporated. _'Bastard.'_

Straightening the druid awaited the summons by the large ornate gates. Muffled shouting was heard through it. _'This… may take a while.'_

* * *

It took about half an hour for the shouting to end, before the druid finally heard a man's voice proclaim grandly that he may enter. During this time the druid had mainly continued to gnaw upon the information the Darkness had continued to feed him. It was remarkably friendly to him, though he suspected that was in an effort to open his soul to its presence faster. It was hard to forget the feeling of the being's essence after all.

Walking through the gates into the throne room of Olympus, the druid had to admit he was impressed. Twelve thrones, each gleaming resplendently while showing the traits of the fifteen foot tall God enthroned upon them, sat in a perfectly formed semi-circle.

The room was massive in scale and was gilded in bronze, silver, and gold veins that poured across white, gray, and black marble. Every single marble tile and metal vein all branched out from a hearth in the center of the room, where a small white toga-clad girl poked the coals next to a man whose sleek form was cloaked in dark shadowy garbs.

The power gathered in this room was impressive, such as he had not seen since he was before the Titans in his own universe. Though as impressive as their power was, it was dwarfed by the eldritch being he was now bound to. A being that apparently had a father out there, a father that presumably was much stronger than the being in question.

 **While manifestations are present in most universes in some form or another, it's very rare that the Olympians are one of them.** The Dark's familiar tone drawled languidly in his mind's ear. **I would be lying if I said I had no equal. But certainly none from this batch might match me. Unless imbued with power from my counterparts that is.**

' _When I heard he challenged you… well I expected so much more.'_ Was the response, even as the druid bowed towards Zeus, the god upon the most ornately gilded throne depicting the God's domains. "Greetings upon you, most esteemed divines. I am Evaedir Tedronai, and I have come as I have been summoned."

Evaedir cautiously watched the stern face of Zeus take in his greeting. The God was dressed in an opulent storm gray toga to match his cloudy hair and beard. Both hair and clothes had bolts of lightning dancing across the surface.

Zeus watched him silently, building the tension in the room until the younger Gods shifted uncomfortably at his unblinking gaze, while his brother and sisters merely watched in exasperation at the drama. Finally after long moments of silence Zeus spoke, his voice stern and uncompromising, with a faint crackle of static.

"My daughter tells me you claim to be of other worlds. She tells me you claim to have been brought here against your wishes. That you seek a way home. Should you have been telling the truth, why should we let you go? Your claims of having fought on multiple worlds does not imply you are a peaceful lot. So answer me this. Why should I risk war with another world, when I could so easily halt the threat here and now?" As Zeus spoke his voice became more unyielding, and began to demand obedience from the druid. His clothes had lightning crawling across at an increasing pace, as well as his opulent throne.

' _Suggestions?'_ Evaedir sent nervously to his benefactor, while he warily eyed the foreboding God.

 **Appeal to his ego that works most times against him. I am discussing things with a contemporary so be cautious, I won't be able to intervene directly**. Came the distracted sounding response from the Darkness.

' _Are you seriously doing that now?'_ Evaedir hissed incredulously, only to receive silence from the being.

Saluting Zeus as he had saluted Artemis the druid bowed his head. "King Zeus, I offer my solemn vow that I, and my people, are not the sort to seek other worlds to conquer. We have only ever fought against other worlds to defend our own against the Burning Legion. Furthermore, I was informed that any hope of reaching home would need the help and guidance of Olympus. I would never betray an ally, least of all one I am dependent upon."

Evaedir did the best to speak as truthfully as he could and push as much sincerity into his words as possible, while avoiding looking at the unmistakeable figure of Apollo.

Even so he saw out of the corner of his eye the Sun God nod at Zeus from where the God was seated upon a golden throne depicting arts, archery, and the sun. The fair faced God wore a toga that shone with the colors of the setting sun, and his voice echoed with a warmth that filled the room as he spoke.

"The Arch Druid speaks the truth, Father. This one means no harm to Olympus, for now at least."

The King of Olympus raked his eye over the Night Elf contemplatively before taking in how the other Olympians had taken Apollo's verification. Some nodded, others shrugged, and a few shook their heads.

The entire time the council came to a silent agreement, the elf did not raise his head. He knew he was on thin ice, regardless of the promised protection of the Dark. It was hard to trust something that corroded reality with its mere presence.

The druid was brought out of his tense thoughts as Zeus spoke again, this time his voice contemplative as he eyed the elf. "So tell me 'Kaldorei', what should be done with you? You seek the aid of the Olympians, yet favors from the Gods are earned, never given. What is it you would offer, in return for our efforts in aiding you?"

Blinking at the feeling of _something_ shifting that he couldn't quite place, Evaedir set his eyes upon the stern visage of Zeus. "King Zeus, I would of course aid your children, protecting and teaching them as I am not bound by the Laws of the Ancients. I could also aid the nature deities manage the wilds in my nature as a druid. My skills are quite many and I would do my utmost to aid Olympus in return for the aid Olympus would offer me. You have my word."

"Your word holds little value when we know so little of your character. However… if you were to swear upon the river Styx to meet those terms, we would not be opposed to offer aid." Zeus' stern voice echoed in the room as the Gods eyed the Arch Druid with evaluating gazes.

"I would assume that the oaths sworn upon the Styx are binding?" Evaedir asked cautiously. _'If it is binding, my wording will have to be_ very _clear.'_

"Of course," Zeus scoffed as though it were common knowledge. "It is how important contracts between Gods are settled. However when a mortal swears upon the Styx, the breaking of the oath results in fatal punishment."

"In such a case then I would request that the wording be satisfactory to both parties so that neither feels taken advantage of." Evaedir eyed the King of Olympus calculatingly. Zeus was considered rather cunning if paranoid, so he would have to watch the words quite carefully.

"A reasonable request of our guest. Athena will act as mediator in the making of this contract of course, as will Apollo." Zeus declared while Athena gave a proud nod in contrast to her half-brother's lazy wave.

' _This... may take a while.'_

* * *

In the end it took five hours to sort through the various requests of both parties, and left each side feeling they had gained the better deal.

Granted Evaedir was fairly sure that the Darkness had been active during the meeting several times Zeus seemed to eye him with suspicions that faded soon after. Not that the druid would complain. He had had enough angry Gods of various sorts after his head to last several lifetimes.

The contract drawn between the Olympians and Evaedir ultimately came to a few simple facts amongst the dozens of minor agreements and legal jargon.

He would not interfere in Olympian policies, nor choose a side in a dispute amongst them, and most importantly not oppose the rightful king of Olympus.

He would help defend Olympus should it come under attack, and aid in the training and protection of their children.

The Olympians would aid him in seeking a (stable and safe) method of traversing worlds or realms.

The Olympians would also offer basic supplies and various other commodities that he would need to protect and defend their demigod children.

Both sides agreed to help maintain the balance of the world's nature, and to defend the wild from poachers and defilement.

In the end the list was long and signed by Evaedir and the twelve Olympian Gods, who had issued forth the first two demigods he was to watch over, Jason and Herakles. Jason was the younger of the two, a young child of three, whereas Herakles was approaching his ninth year.

He had been told that they were to be trained and protected by him until their fifteenth years of age, where they would depart from his protection to make their own ways in life.

The only thing to note of that part of the meeting had been Evaedir gaining Ares' approval when he smiled deviously at being told to train the demigods.

Cenarius had been a strict taskmaster, one that he would draw inspiration from. After all, sometimes you had to break someone in order to make them mend that much stronger.

In the end he was given a few weeks to acclimatize himself to the maps of the lands and landmarks before he was sent out.

The only problem he found was in those weeks the Darkness was silent, something that gave him a very ominous feeling. A feeling he would have paid so much more heed to had he known of the machinations behind the curtain of reality taking place.

Though only two major turning points happened while Evaedir was busy with the Olympians. One was the finding of an innocuous leather-bound book, with a clasp of two entwined tentacles that seemed to move whenever the bearer of the book looked away.

The other was the arrival of a boat bearing a traveling play onto an island, where a man dressed in flowing yellow robes stepped onto the world with a smile hidden behind a yellow cloth mask.

* * *

 **Normally I don't read comics beyond the Walking Dead and Spider Man when I was younger, but Sandman is kinda sweet. Ever notice they usually end with man or woman for hero names?**

 **Also I can't believe I almost forgot about the Necronomicon. But I remembered, and it will be unpleasant when its found.**

 **Not my best and I think I will eventually rehaul this chapter when I actually know where to flesh out the characters but..yeah..**


End file.
